Ways to Annoy The Hunger Games Characters!
by Iwasscreaming LONG LIVE
Summary: Hey I was really bored and i had this idea so i wanted to write it! It might be funny, it might not, just read it its better than the summary!
1. Annoying Katniss

**Hey guys! I was really bored and I had this idea so enjoy! This is the ways to annoy Katniss! R&R!**

Look her up and down and tell her "You looked better in the Hunger Games"

Break all of her arrows

Tell her she's mentally disoriented

Ask her if she loves Peeta, if she says yes then tell her "Well he sure doesn't love you!"

If she says no then tell her "OMG THAT BOY LOVES YOU WITH ALL HIS HEART AND THEN YOU JUST GO AND BREAK IT! Gosh, you can be so selfish."

Dump a bucket of water on her and yell "HA! I PUT OUT THE GIRL ON FIRE'S FLAME!"

When she's asleep, take her into the woods, and when she wakes up, stand where she can't see you and say in a deep voice "We have put you back in the arena for our entertainment."

Then hire a person she doesn't know to go and tackle her

Tell her that the mockingjays like your singing better than hers

Then start singing horribly

Tell her that the Hunger Games is just some crazy thing in her mind and that she has been in a mental hospital for years

If she says that's not true tell her "Yeah and were looking around your brain and found that you have an imaginary boyfriend named Peeta"

Then let Peeta walk in. When she says "No he's not he's right there!" then tell her "Oh no this is worse than we thought"

Tell her that all of the tributes she got killed are coming back to haunt her

Then make scary ghost noises at night

Tell her that she actually died in The Hunger Games

Do one stupid little thing that would have made the rebellion fail

AND THE LAST WAY TO ANNOY KATNISS EVERDEEN!

Tell her that both Gale and Peeta left her, and now her only choice is Haymitch.

**Ha ha how did you like it? R&R! If people like it then I'll do Peeta next!**


	2. Annoying Peeta

**Hey guys thanks for all the great reviews! And I decided to do one for Peeta! Ways to annoy Peeta Mellark! Enjoy!**

Tell him Katniss thinks the bread he gave her years ago was a bit bland

Tell him Katniss is a lesbian

Force him to bathe Haymitch. Again.

If he says "My mom hates me" then say "Yeah she does, but she really seems to like Katniss!"

Tell him he actually died in the Hunger Games

Tell him Katniss loves Gale more

Give him some bread and tell him "I want to start a bakery do you like my bread?"

Let him eat it, and find out that it is the worst bread known to man

For his birthday, give him some pita bread, if he asks why tell him "It's totally you! Don't you think?"

Laugh and say to him "I know your secret!" but don't tell him what it is (LOL this annoys anybody!)

Tell him Iggy from Maximum Ride is a cooler version of him

Tell him that all the freaky Capitol girls have a crush on him

AND THE LAST WAY TO ANNOY PEETA MELLARK!

Kiss him then quietly walk away saying "Katniss doesn't have to know!"

**I hope you liked it! R&R! Reviews make me want to write! I'll do Gale next! :)**


	3. Annoying Gale

**Hi everyone! Gale was a tough one, but I managed to think of a few! Here are things to annoy Gale!**

Dress up as a peacekeeper and tell him that you caught him hunting illegally, and that he must pay the consequences…

Tell him Katiss likes Peeta more

Go hunting with him, and whenever he tries to shoot something, shoot your arrow at the same time, but way off course. Then when he goes to get the game you shout "I SHOT THAT! IT'S MINE!" Repeat this. Constantly.

Constantly nag him that he supposedly loved Katniss, but he left her for a fancy job in District 2

Follow him around singing "The Song That Never Ends"

Tell him Katniss is using him for his snares

Put up a sign in the Victor's Village that says "No non-victors allowed, _that means you Gale._ –Katniss, Peeta & Haymitch"

Have a party and invite EVERYONE in District 12 (even his own family) except for him

**AND THE LAST WAY TO ANNOY GALE HAWTHORNE!**

Put on a fake moustache and carry a whip with you. Then follow him around saying in a deep voice "I am Romulus Thread! Fear me!"

**Haha did you like it? Haymitch is up next! R&R!**


	4. Annoying Haymitch

**HEYHEYHEY! Here's some great ways to annoy everyone's favorite drunkard! Haymitch Abernathy!**

Take away all of his alcohol

Accuse him of purposely getting 2 kids killed each year

Tell him Katniss and Peeta wanted a different mentor

If he asks who they wanted, say "They specifically said, 'Anyone but Haymitch'"

When he's asleep, replace his small kitchen knife with a huge Cato-type sword

And when he wakes up, watch him almost cut his own limbs off

Force him to take a bath

After anything he says, reply with "Says the drunk dude"

When he wakes up, say "OMG Haymitch you're finally awake!" then when he asks how long he was asleep, reply with "4 months" (or however long you want)

Replace all of his clothes with nice suits

Write a fake love letter that's signed 'Effie Trinket' and give it to him

If he freaks out, say "Awwwww, I think we both know this is true love!"

When he starts to say something, say "Gosh you are stanky!" Then start brushing his teeth

**AND THE LAST WAY TO ANNOY HAYMITCH ABERNATHY!**

When he's out of his house, hire someone to clean it…

**Hahaha! I know I like, just posted, but I couldn't wait to keep writing! R&R! Effie Trinket is next! BTW if you have any ideas of your own just put them in a review or PM and I'll add them in! (don't worry, I'll give you the credit!)**


	5. Annoying Effie

**Ways to annoy Effie Trinket! This one was so much fun!**

Let Haymitch choose her new wardrobe (special thanks to Narcissa-Weasly)

Give her clothes that were popular 3 years ago (Narcissa-Weasly)

Trick her to go on a blind date with Haymitch (Narcissa-Weasly)

Wake her up at 3 in the morning screaming that she is late, but don't tell her to what (Narcissa-Weasly)

Say that Haymitch has better fashion sense than her (Narcissa-Weasly)

Set her clock 5 minutes behind (CrazyDyslexicNerd)

Tell her that pink hair is _so _last season

Dress up all officially and tell her that she has been promoted to escort District 1

Then watch her show up to District 1 reapings and embarrass herself

Spill something (Anything, sauce, soda, caviar, really the possibilities are endless) on her favorite outfit, then offer to wipe it up, but instead just smear it around

Eat with your fingers 24/7

Run around screaming like an Indian chief

AND THE LAST WAY TO ANNOY EFFIE TRINKET!

Tell her that she is such a bad escort that the Capitol has finally decided to just fire her, because not even District 12 deserves her

**Hehe:) Cato is next! This will be fun…. *Evil grin***


	6. Annoying Cato

**WHAT TIME IS IT? ANNOYING CATO TIME!**

Follow him around and kill all of his targets and tell him that you didn't think he could do it on his own (special thanks to Telling Time Backwards)

While he is asleep replace all of his weapons with soft Nerf versions of them (gleeclubber/KJ Korinek, they said similar things)

Dress up as a wolf mutt and stand over him while sleeps (KJ Korinek)

Tell him everybody thought he would lose from the start (Narcissa-Weasly)

Give him a pink dress for the chariot ride, but give Clove something cool and scary (Narcissa-Weasly)

Then run out to the District 2 chariot in the middle of the chariot rides screaming "You forgot your tiara!" (Narcissa-Weasly)

Sponser him with teddy bears and soft rubber weapons (Narcissa-Weasly)

Tell him that pink is _soooooooo_ his color (Narcissa-Weasly)

Start giggling whenever he walks into the room and point to him, but don't tell him why (Narcissa-Weasly)

Outscore him in training

Hide all of his swords

When he asks where they are say "Maybe your _girlfriend_ has them ;)"

Tell him he's a wimp because he couldn't kill the stupid wolves

Tell him that he actually didn't die in the Hunger Games

Blow up all the food at his house, to remind him of the games, and so he won't have any food

**AND THE LAST WAY TO ANNOY CATO WHATEVER-HIS-LAST-NAME-IS!**

Accuse him of having a crush on Katniss/Clove/Glimmer, and constantly follow him around and bug him about

**Hahahahaha! Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews! It really makes a girl smile :) Anyway President Snow is up next!**


	7. Authors Note

**Hey fanfics! Thank you all for all of the wonderful reviews! I smile whenever I get one! So I think I should let you know that I won't be posting on this story for a while. I have been working on my SYOT and I have been really invested in it lately (go check it out!) Anyway I just wanted to let you know so you all aren't like "OMG when is this stupid girl going to update?" sooooo… yeah I'll try to update when I can! See you in cyberspace!**


End file.
